Love Live! Wikia Rules
Anyone who intentionally violates the rules will face consequences as stated here. A list of our staff can be found on our Officer List and a description of their jobs can be found here. Complete Summarised Rules *Upload and post images responsibly. *Seek approval from admins before using templates on articles. *Chat and post on forums responsibly. *Do not use profanity beyond "darn" and "crap". *Do not attack other people. *Do not vandalize. *Do not steal people's works. *All in all, act sensibly and there will be no issues. Editing Rules *If you are not sure about how to edit and what to edit, we have provided a guideline for you here. Image Policy *When uploading a picture, please make sure it is appropriately named according to what the picture is (or shows). Do not enter a randomized name. **The image file name should be as descriptive as possible. Do not write a random name such as dgtjae0rtrka.jpg or hnf23o-efdgk.png. **Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed BEFORE uploading it. *Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate, or on your own pages. Inappropriately named or unused images can and will be either renamed or deleted without warning. *Please do not upload duplicates of images that are already on the Wikia. All album art, SIF cards, and most magazine scans are already present on the Wikia. If you intend to use one of these images for your own user page, please find the existing file and use it instead of uploading a duplicate. *'STRICTLY NO FANART IN ARTICLES'. Any fanart that violates this rule will be deleted from the wikia. *Remember to specify the licensing of the image. Template Creation Since templates have the power to affect everything globally on a Wikia, this policy was made to ensure the accuracy, integrity, and simplicity along with the details of a template. Here are the policies: #New templates are free to be made by any users for any occasion. #Template Posting Rules: #*If you want to post it on an article page, you need to get permission from an Admin by asking them to review your template. Any template that is under review (assessment session) or has not been reviewed is not allowed to be posted on article pages. All approved templates will be indicated by the lock appended to a template page since we have a policy that once an article template is approved, only admins may edit them. #*When you want to post it on a private section, such as a blog post or profile page, feel free to post on your own discretion. #Violating this policy will result in: #* First violation: You will receive a notice message from an Admin about the policy and removal of all posted template(s) from pages. #* Second violation: You will receive another Warning message. No bans will be dealt. #* Third violation: You will receive a Warning Ban that lasts 3 months. Forum Rules Forum rules are simple: #Do not spam the forum. #Please use appropriate language (preferably English) while posting. #Please do not discuss spoilers outside of the “General Discussion” board. #You may post advertisements that are related to the wikia or anime under the "General Discussion" board. Advertisements other than those and/or outside of the General Discussion board are strictly prohibited. #Special Rules as stated below apply. Violation of the forum rules will result in a warning, up to three warnings. *First warning will be a warning message for you on your message wall. *Second warning will include a 1 day wikia ban and warning message. *Last warning will include a 3 day wikia ban and warning message. If you continue violating the rules after the third warning has been issued, you will be banned for a longer duration. The length of the ban will vary from at least a 1 week ban up to the maximum which is a 1 year ban based on the severity of your violations. Chat Rules While the chat is free to everyone, no misconduct will be tolerated. Violations not covered under the Special Rules include: #Spamming the chat. #Not using the appropriate language (English is preferred). #Revealing spoilers. These violations will lead to the following actions: *First warning will be an in-chat message. *Second warning will lead to a chat kick. *Last warning will be a one day chat ban and a warning message on your message wall. If you continue violating the rules after the third warning has been issued, you will be banned from chat. The length of the ban will vary from the minimum of 1 week up to the maximum of 1 year based on the severity of your violations. ''Note: If you vandalize the wikia and get blocked, you will get a chat ban with the same duration as well.'' Special Rules Special Rules are rules that apply across the entire Love Live! Wikia, including but not limited to articles, user pages, chat and forum. 'Profanity' In accordance with the Wikia Terms of Use, users may not "post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct". As such, our site is to be kept strictly PG, and no profanity is allowed in any of the areas, including but not limited to the Chat, Forums, Articles, and personal pages such as Profile Pages and Message Walls. We will allow words up to a certain level such as "darn" and "crap" if you really need to express yourself vehemently, but not anything beyond. Any violations will lead to the following actions: *First warning will be a warning message for you on your message wall. *Second warning will include a 1 day wikia ban and warning message. *Last warning will include a 3 day wikia ban and warning message. 'Personal Attacks' The wikia is to remain a conducive place for all users. Any form of personal attack will not tolerated anywhere, including but not limited to the Chat, Forums, Articles, and personal pages such as Profile Pages and Message Walls. Our moderators and administrators will be the judge of this, but if you feel another user is attacking you and no one is taking action, please approach our officers with evidence. Do note that there is a time limit of within one week of the incident to submit a report. If an officer disagrees that you're being attacked and the issue cannot be resolved, please feel free to seek a higher management if you deem it necessary to do so. Similarly, if you feel you've been banned unfairly under this rule, please proceed to appeal upwards. You can find our list of active officers here. Any violations will lead to the following actions: *First warning will be a 3 day wikia ban and warning message on your message wall. *Second warning will be a 1 week wikia ban and warning message on your message wall. *Thrid warning will be a permanent ban from this wikia. 'Vandalism' We do not tolerate any kind of vandalism. Performing acts of vandalism, no matter how minor they are, will have you marked as guilty and a penalty will be dealt. Here are the rules for vandals: #First violation, they will receive the warning ban which lasts for 1 week. #Second violation, they will receive a minor ban which lasts for at least 1 month. #Third violation, they will receive a major ban which''' lasts for at least 1 year.' 'Note:' For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which lasts forever (indefinite ban).'' Although we decided to implement this type of warning before fully banning someone, there are some special conditions which are worth an instant full ban. They are: #Vandalizing a forum page created by another user. The vandal will receive a 1 month ban instantly. #Vandalizing another user's profile page. The vandal will receive a 6 month ban '''instantly. #Impersonating or defaming other people. The vandal will receive a '''6 month ban instantly. #Advertising non-wikia-related or non-anime-related things. For the first violation, the vandal will receive a warning ban which lasts for 1 week. For the second violation, the vandal will receive a major ban which lasts for 6 months. For the third violation, the vandal will be listed as a spammer and receive a permanent ban which''' lasts forever (indefinite). If anyone spots any act of vandalism around the wikia, you can submit a report to the Admins via this forum link. '''Plagiarism Here on this Wikia we deeply appreciate the hard work of our contributors, and this rule is to protect both them and ourselves from being liable for any acts of plagiarism that may occur from our users. Plagiarism is the act of taking someone else's work (whether it be in words, artwork or other forms) and passing it off as your own (usually by a lack of references or credit). This rule is subject to two caveats: *The original author of the work or someone who holds legal responsibility for it has to be the one pressing the charges. This is to ensure that this rule is enforced solely for the original purpose of this rule, and not as an excuse for anyone to persecute another user. *Should the act of plagiarism take place on another site, the offender has to be identified and proven to be the same person before punishment is dealt. Once responsibility has been determined, these are the maximum punishments that can be dealt. In the case that the person pressing the charges and the offender come to terms they can agree upon (eg. removal of offending material), a lesser or no punishment can also be settled for. #First violation, they will receive the warning ban which lasts for 1 week. #Second violation, they will receive a minor ban which lasts for 1 month. #Third violation, they will receive a major ban which''' lasts for 1 year.' 'Note:' For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which lasts forever (indefinite ban).'' 'All Other Situations' Love Live! Wikia Officers in appropriate positions retain the right and duty to kick or ban users according to their own discretion for any situation that disrupts the Wikia experience for other users. For situations that do not fall under the above, an appropriate ban length should be determined based on the most relevant violation. 'Demoting an Officer' No officers are immune to the rules applied here. Any officer may be demoted, or asked to leave their post at any time with appropriate reasons. If their violation is not severe enough, they will receive a warning about it. However, if the warning has been given and the violation is repeated, the specific officer will be automatically demoted. Reasons that may lead to the demotion: *Severe Power Abuse, which has the potential to hurt the community as a whole. *Violating the rules several times. *Performing any form of vandalism to any page. *Neglecting their officer duties without any specific reasons. To demote an officer, please submit an official request to any active highest-level Bureaucrat, and open a forum discussion under General Discussion board. Any other details about how to demote an officer and about the Code of Ethics that need to be followed by any officer can be accessed here. Ban Removal Requests If you do believe that the ban put upon you is by mistake, and you can prove that you have done nothing wrong, please submit your ban removal request and accompanying evidence onto our Chief Bureaucrat's message wall on Wikia Community Central. Please note that there is a time limit of two weeks for you to submit the report after the banning occurs. Here is the link: Ban Removal Request Page Category:Common Rules Category:Editor Guidelines Category:Chat Rules Category:Vandalism Rules Category:Template Rules Category:Browse